


Cheating

by noo



Series: Cheating and Punishment [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's thoughts during <i>that</i> scene in Adrift</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head the other morning, well some of Ianto's thoughts during "that" scene in Adrift did... So I had to put it down. Many thanks to the wonderful raphaellover for the transcript of the scene.
> 
> Originally posted 17 April 2008

_Almost got him exactly where I want him. Right on the edge, he has that look on his face where I know it’s not long now. I will make him pay for cheating earlier. God his mouth, maybe I won’t make him pay just yet…_

“Oh, god! Ha-ah…”  
 _Hang on that’s Gwen’s voice. Oh bugger, can’t quite stop, feels too good._

“I’m sorry! Sorry…”  
 _Damn straight you will be Gwen Cooper-Williams._

 _I hear Jack’s quiet laugh as I reach down for my shirt. I pull it on as I round the table and head out the door after her, furiously trying to do up my pants._

“Uhhh…”  
 _Ok this is a conversation I never thought I would have to start._

“Ianto, hi!”  
 _Now she remembers some manners!_

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realise…”  
 _Well yes, if you did you might have knocked or at least looked where you were going before leaping. Oh well, was bound to happen eventually no matter my planning._

“Doesn’t matter.”  
 _Buttons, I have buttons, on my trousers! Fingers, brain work dammit!_

“And I wouldn’t have come in if I’d known!”  
 _Oh her face is priceless._

“Always room for one more. We could have used you an hour ago… for naked hide and seek!”  
 _I love naked hide and seek, almost as much fun as the stopwatch Olympic games._

“He cheats. He always cheats.”  
 _But in the best way, oh yes I need to let him cheat more often, the end results are …._

“Was there something you wanted?”  
 _Oh great, she’s not going to stop and Jack’s not helping with that tone._

“Jonah Bevins,”  
 _Shirt, I have a shirt on, belt or shirt? Which one first. God Jack do up your pants I can’t stand here trying to do up mine when you are standing there looking like that. Shirt, belt isn’t going to do up._

“The missing boy. I’ll make it my own special project. My responsibility. Nothing to do with anyone else. I’m not letting it go.”  
 _Oh that tone is not going to work on Jack, Gwen._

“No.”  
 _See, I tried to work on him earlier outside the boardroom and I knew she was going about it the wrong way. Oh, the look on his face. It’s not going to be good, now I’m going to have a grumpy Jack to deal with. He’s such a child at times._

“What?”

“I don’t know how I can be any clearer.”  
 _I told him she wasn’t going to stop, that the others could be told, should be told. He isn’t the cold bastard they think. I know better, there is a heart that beats in Jack. No matter how many times they try and stop it, it will start again. Just as strong, if not stronger, than the first time it did._

“Oh. Well… Tosh has her projects. So does Ianto. Why can’t I?”  
 _I have a project? Coffee, filing? Nope, they’re work not projects._

“Leave it alone.”

“I can’t.”  
 _Seriously, I wish I could send the two of them to a time out in a corner for each of them. Why am I always stuck in the middle?_

“Coming back in? Work to do…”  
 _Ahh that’s why, that voice. I’ll follow that voice to the end of the world and beyond._

“Yep.”  
 _No willpower, see._

“Jack, we’re not finished.”  
 _Seriously, when did her family mate with terriers?_

“Yes, we are.”  
 _Ahh but I’m not finished with you, you hide and seek cheating man. Gwen, I need to tell Gwen._

“Uhhh… There’s a.. package on your desk.”  
 _He’s going to be annoyed at me, but she would find out eventually, this way I can make sure he is there tomorrow when she figures it out. I know he tries to hide but I can’t let him. He needs to trust them. Now, back to work._

“So I cheat do I?”  
 _Oh, that grin, he so knows he’s in trouble. No wonder he took his shirt off as soon as he got back in here._

“Yep, always”  
 _I can give a grin as good as his. Yep, there is that look in his eyes. Got you almost right where I want you my Captain._

“Are you complaining?”  
 _Oh an eyebrow raise, is it now? That I can beat too._

“Nope”

“Come here so you can punish me then.”  
 _With pleasure, now where did I leave those handcuffs?_


End file.
